Sorry
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Post Film. A drunk Cobb explains his feelings to Ariadne on the night of hers and Arthurs engagement party. Cobb/Ariadne. Please Review. May have one more part.


_Authors Note:_

_I haven't written for these two in such a long time. I just had to. _

_Please Review._

**Sorry**

"Where are your keys?"

Ariadne asked Domenic Cobb again for the second time within a minutes span. She was a caring person and truly patient but she had never witnessed a grown man act like this before and it was scaring her.

"I think-" he stopped, his breath filled with the stench of a deep brandy and tequila mixed, "I-" he stops again, his eyes falling on the young woman trying to hold up his masculine body weight.

"You left them at the restaurant, didn't you?" Ariadne asks, her eyebrows upward as if she is scolding a child.

Cobb shrugs once, his arm wrapped around Ariadne's back for support as she digs into her own pockets. "Lucky you gave me a spare then."

"Yes, _lucky_." Cobb sighs out drunkenly, his voice shuttering almost close to sarcasm.

The key in her hand finds its way into the door hole of the beautiful Japanese hotel room. And his hand rests on the door, pushing it impatiently, moving his entire body towards the entrance.

She laughs for a moment, shaking her head as he scatters inside recklessly. Domenic Cobb was always so proper, classy even but now, he was just her drunken boss that needed her help to get to sleep.

She closes the door behind them and runs to his aid when she sees him peeking onto his side. She groans at the uneven weight her right shoulder has to hold up but she smiles internally when she sees the bed not to far from them. "A few more steps, Cobb."

And she drops him carefully down, his white collared shirt open down and his jacket missing as well. He must have left that at the restaurant as well. She sighs, takes out her cell phone and dials Arthur's number. Once he answers, she speaks to him sweetly "Arthur, Dom left his- oh, you already have it? Okay."

Cobb watches the scene, his eyes small from the tears he had previously divulged. "Yeah. I love you too." She says to Arthur on the phone, closing it and placing it into her jean pocket.

"I'm sorry I ruined your engagement party." Cobb says after a few moments of silence. Ariadne nods once, her feet dragging her to the bed to sit beside him.

She turns to him and mutters "I shouldn't have held it today. It's my fault. I know how much this day means to you." It was also Cobb's and Mal's engagement day. January 22nd. It was only for them. Sacred, and Ariadne had scorned it because Arthur had begged her.

Dom looks at her for a moment, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip as he says drunkenly, a laugh tickling his lips "You really don't know, do you?"

He laughs again, standing up, his hand flying in the air as he shouts desperately "Well, of course. I should have known."

Ariadne watches him carefully, his feet stumbling across the carpeted floors. "Dom, you should sit down. You're not in a condition to be-"

He walks towards her, his rough hands falling to her clothed knees as he whispers, "I'm fine." His eyes are red and she knows that he is lying. She cares about him too much. He needs to sit down so he doesn't get hurt.

"Please, Cobb." She utters as he removes his hands off her knees.

And before she knows it, he trips on the foot of the bed frame and slams his head down against the edge. She screams in terror, falling to her knees to hold his head up. His bottom lip is bleeding, a small cut on it.

"Maybe I should listen to you more often." He smiles up at her, his head on her lap and blood spread across his teeth.

She wipes away the blood with a few of her fingers and states "Let me get something to-"

But he stops her mid way, his fingers brushing against her lips while saying "No. Just stay." And she does for a moment, looking down at him.

He doesn't know whether its his drunken state or not but he finally asks her, "Why are you marrying Arthur?"

She is taken a bit back by the question and so she moves him off her, her body shifting its weight against the bed frame. He does the same as she answers, "Because we make sense."

Cobb takes her hand in his and whispers to her "We make sense too."

"We did once, Dom. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry, you know that." He tells her and he has been ever since.

She laughs at the situation, shifting her fingers off his hand while saying "You won't even remember what we talk about in the morning."

"I know I will." He responds, his mouth getting closer to hers. "I love you, Ariadne."

She moves away, small tears forming in her eyes while she whispers, "You hurt me so badly."

"I know I did."

"I don't think I can ever forgive you."

"Please forgive me."

"I can't."

"Please, Ariadne-"

"You called me _her_".

Dom stops, tears in his eyes as well. He remembers the day very well. Their lives were perfect together until they did that. "I made a mistake. Please forgive me."

Ariadne shakes her head, her brown eyes staring into his. "You were right, you know. I have no future with you. No one would ever accept us together and I- want my own children."

"We can have one together, Ari-" he pleads with her, his hand holding hers.

"I love James and Phillipa but I don't want to replace their Mother for them and I don't want to replace her for you too." Ariadne pauses through her sobs, the truth of their split finally coming out "Arthur makes me feel safe. With you, I couldn't even plan out my life for the week."

"I can't stand watching him with you." He says, looking down at her lips.

"He makes me happy." Ariadne breathes out softly, not wanting to hurt him. "I love him."

"But you love me more." Dom whispers, his hot breath on her face.

"Of course I do." She admits, cupping his face into her small hands. "But I can't be happy with you, do you understand?"

"I can't be happy _without_ you." Cobb mentions, a tug at his lips. He doesn't know whether to smile or cry and from the look on Ariadne's face, neither does she.

"Where was this after the Fischer inception?" She asks, her small hand falling to his broken buttons on his shirt.

"I'm not sure." He takes her hand in his, still on his chest before muttering, "Please, give me one more chance."

"No, I can't Dom."

"Then give me one more kiss." He says, his lips claiming hers just seconds later after nothing is said.

She smiles at him after the kiss is over, standing up before saying "I will always love you, Dom." He holds her hand but she lets go, her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. It's a text message from Arthur.

"He's waiting for me downstairs."

"Stay the night." Cobb says immediately, his mind twisting.

"I can't. It's my engagement night." She looks at him sadly. She had never seen him so distraught. It was giving her chills in all the bad ways.

"I'm sorry." She mutters, leaving his side, running to the hotel room door, tears being held back.

"Yeah-" Cobb mutters, tears falling down his cheeks "I'm sorry too." And he truly was, for everything. This night included.

Some people are just meant to be alone. It seemed like Domenic Cobb was one of them.

_Authors Note:_

_If people like it, I will write one more for Arthur and Ariadne's wedding day. _

_Please Review. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Take Care!_


End file.
